Forum:Jinchu
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Juubi 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : My character works on a theory/belief that there are in fact multiple tailed beasts (even copies of the same ones) and therefore multiple jinchuriki's; even of the ten tails. However, in his religion it states that multiple were created for power balance; but their resides a true original Juubi; and his sacred texts have a map as to where he slumbers. He will seek to battle the beast one on one and seal it permanently inside of himself, and fusing it inside of him, though he will rule the beast and its power. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : He will go through a heavy purification process and face his soul so as to not be corrupted by the Juubi or its power. His clan are a clan of priests so this will be effective. Next, he will go to a very remote place; perhaps even a place other than earth temporarily, and train to master all the powers of the Juubi. He is predominately Senju and therefore has an affinity for mastering tailed beasts; as well as two other (character unique) kekkei genkai that aid dramatically in this process. In his clan shrine, there are books that have sacred information about ancient history regarding the Juubi, its origins and powers. This will aid in him exploiting numerous abilities of being the Jinchuriki of the Juubi and unlocking power never before seen from its host. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Firstly, he believes that there is an original Juubi that is the most powerful of all the tailed beasts; even the other juubi's. He plan's to find this juubi, conquer it, and use it to first "rule" the jinchuriki and monitor their power. '''Secondly, to monitor the chakra of shinobi. Basically, everyone is running around with "infinite chakra", posing to be "gods". Hikari is going to be the guardian of chakra. Essentially he is going to seek to give chakra back to the Juubi, and establish a place of power and judgement. Not taking ALL of it from mankind, but cutting many down to size and establishing a system where larger amounts of chakra are distributed/allowed only to shinobi truly worthy of such power. Possibly planning on taking a tax of it throughout nations, and providing it as a prize for true skill and originality. He plans to establish an Edenic paradise in his kingdom. Inside of which he will be establishing the Juubi tree once more likely; rather, a tree or several of similar function(s). He establishes a kingdom to be an example to other nations; a heaven-on-earth place where his people are the citizens, and the nation is distant from others. He, nor his village, will be involved with wordly affairs at large, but he will from there give out authority to jinchuriki (whom he will gather up) and various other powerful shinobi to act as guardians and princes of good. This makes it so that the world is more prepared for another MADARA showing up; as well as creating an opposing force for the several Madara clones that now exist in the world and have the capability to destroy it. As well as the organizations such as the Akatsuki that arise. As the Juubi Jinchuriki, he will act as a Judge/high authority to monitor world events and make sure that the world is not taken over nor destroyed by such people; and act as (eventually) global ruler of chakra. '''He plans on using his power to establish a system of princes throughout the land; and this will be confiscating many tailed beasts from inadequate hosts, and working a center out of his kingdom to properly distribute them. These will be like princes to him, and will work as guardians of mankind. He will use exceptional shinobi to do this; with his village/kingdom as headquarters. He will be supreme judge and give highest order; but will not be the only judge. He will not be an overbearing "god" to seek to kill evil wherever it appears, nor cut down every talented shinobi born with great power; but to hold balance in general against the Madara's of our age. Oblvion (talk) 05:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 06:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 05:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications